wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily
Emily '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Emily has an okay player with a skill of 460-470, playing with Naomi if the former, or Akira if the latter. In Baseball, she is in Pro Class, and has a team of Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie and Michael. Emily plays on the Baseball teams of Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen and Maria. She does not play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, she is a Pro, usually at 1121+. In Swordplay, her level is 581+. In Basketball, her level is only 266+. Her team consists of Gwen and Yoko mainly. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 46th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Emily is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 25 edits on "Female Miis" articles. * Her Japanese name is Emirii. * Emily appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Emily is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is right-handed in Table Tennis. Gallery EmilyDACotQR.JPG|Emily's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-8-3.png|Emily's Badge. 48- Emily's Team.jpg|Emily's Baseball Team. All Yellow Miis.jpg|Emily with Mike,Asam,Mia,Steph,Takumi, Eduardo, and David. 2018-02-07 (22).png|Emily in Baseball. 20180211_075908.jpg|Emily and her teammates Gwen and Yoko in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (29).png|Emily In Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-02 (50).png|Emily playing Swordplay Duel at Dusk. IMG_0202.JPG|Emily about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (5).png|Emily doubling up with Akira in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-04 (6).png|Emily doubling up with Naomi in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01968.JPG|Emily in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15319549375221241433176.jpg HNI 0081.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0086.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0093.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0094 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0095 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0096 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0097 (2).JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0014.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. HNI 0087.JPG|Emily and Erick in Tomodachi Life. 15321331286591546322495.jpg|Another photo of Emily and her teammates Yoko (right) and Gwen (left). IMG_0465.JPG|Emily playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (24).png|Emily in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (20).png 2018-09-13 (23).png 2018-10-01 (61).png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Tommy, Marisa, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Emily, Fritz, and Eduardo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Mia as the referee in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emily, Ai, Chris, and Chika featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (3).png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Daisuke, Hiromi, and Emily participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Emily participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Helen as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Cole, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Emily in Bowling.JPG Emily wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Emily wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1673.jpg Category:Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Silver badge Miis Category:5 Letters Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Double Pro Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Yellow Females Category:CPU Mii Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Party Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Adults Category:Three-time Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis